Epic Bowling competition- who will win?
by shadowhunter48507
Summary: one day the angel was bored, so he got together with the gods of olympus to create a bowling competition to have a little fun-and to see which was better.(this is kind of like truth or dare. my mom and i thought of this one day bowling.
1. prologue

_YOU'RE INVITED:_

_To a bowling competition between the shadowhunters and demigods of New York,_

_Hosted by the angel raziel and the gods of Olympus._

_If you do not show up, we will . Down._

_7:00 at New York city's bowling alley._


	2. Chapter 1: confused shadowhunters

_**)**_

(Sorry the prologue was so short; this is kind of my first story. I kind of created my own character in the story, so of any of you are confused, I'll try to explain as much as I can.)

Chapter 1: confused shadowhunters

Isabelle looked up from the invitation on the institutes kitchen counter, "bowling? What's that?" Simon looked up from his comic book, shocked. "SERIOUSLY!? You really don't know what bowling is?!" Clary sits up from reading one of the institutes many demonology books. "You have to remember, Simon, shadowhunters were not 'raised in the ways of the mundane' to quote Jace." Alec sits right beside clary, and Magnus beside him, and he hand her a quiz in demonology that is covered I red marks. Clary takes it and stares wide eyed at Alec. "Really Alec!? A three out of ten!?"

Alec gives Clary a sideways look. "If you wanted to be babied, you should've asked Jace or Izzy. Besides if I recall telling you, I count grammar errors."

Isabelle looked up from the invitation again. "Ask me what?" clary gave Alec a glare. "Teach me demonology with hurting my self- esteem."

Jessaline walked through the kitchen right when clary finished her glare. She looks at Alec accusingly. "What did alec do?" he looks around like a doe in headlights. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I calmly graded my own quiz I gave Clary. Want to try it?" Jessaline walks over to clarys' side of the table, looks at the paper and starts naming the demons one-by-one. Both Alec and clary stared at her, wide eyed and mouth open. "How did you know all that?"They both ask simultaneously.

She looks over the paper to notice everyone looking at her. "What?" she asks exasperatingly. "When your mother takes you to a library in Idris and says 'pick a book and read,' she doesn't specify on the book. I knew about this stuff ages ago."

Clary grabs her quiz from Jessaline. "I'm surprise Luke let you stay here for this long."

Jessaline came to the institute almost 3years ago, looking for her brother. Little did they know, her brother was Jace. Apparently, Lukes' sister was pregnant with Jessaline when Stephen herondale left her. The rest is pretty self-explanatory from there. She heard about a herondale in New York, so she ran away. She paid a warlock to create a portal to help her get there, and the rest is history. "For your information, Clary, Luke talked to my mom and she said I could stay. So there." She stuck her tongue out at Clary. Just then, jace walks in, wet, blonde tendrils framing his face from his shower. "What are we all talking about? Besides me, of course." Everyone opened their mouths as to say, "as if", when Isabelle spoke up and flashed them daggers. "We were talking about this?" she handed him the invitation. He grabbed it and repeated what Isabelle had said, "what's bowling?" Magnus finally spoke up through this entire conversation. "Bowling is a game where you take a certain pound ball and toss it down the lane. The object of the game is to hit all ten of these pieces of plastic called 'pins'." he talked as though he invented the sport. Alec wanted to say something, but decided against it.

Jace looked at everybody assembled in the kitchen. "So are we going to go?" Simon looked at the invitation that started this. "Does it look like we have a choice?" Clary started to get up from the table. "I'll call Luke and my mom. Simon, you call Maia and Jordan. Maybe they would want to cheer us on." Isabelle took both of their phones. "No can do. It says 'no cheer squad. All four qualify." Both clary and Simon looked down in shame. "I have one question." Jace said, everyone looks in his direction. "Who and what is a demigod?"


End file.
